


Anticipation

by nekosmuse_archive (nekosmuse)



Category: CSI: Crime Scene Investigation
Genre: M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2020-04-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:20:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23533693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nekosmuse/pseuds/nekosmuse_archive
Summary: Written pre 2005. Posted for archival purposes.There were rules, and boundaries, but it didn't make the wait any easier.
Relationships: Greg Sanders/Nick Stokes
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	Anticipation

It was an unspoken rule.

No touching in the lab. Not even a casual brushing of arms or a friendly pat on the back. It wasn't even that Nick was worried about what people would think so much as he didn't really trust himself. Because touching Greg led to stray thoughts; thoughts about heat and warmth and how good Greg smelled. And that led to sex in supply closets and well, that would inevitably lead to the unemployment line.

So for the most part he avoided Greg. It was strange and took some getting used to, but the pain of not seeing Greg for an entire shift was preferable to seeing him bent over a microscope and not being able to do a damn thing about it. And for the most part it worked.

Until Grissom sent Greg out into the field. With Nick. Alone with Nick and technically they were no longer in the lab and the rules no longer existed.

He'd managed to keep his hands to himself, managed to keep glances to a minimum and when the day ended he was so hard it was almost painful.

All right, damn painful because they were changing now and Greg was taking his sweet time and Nick was two seconds away from hauling the other man out by his arm.

"I'll be in the car," he said instead, not even caring that he sounded impatient. He *was* impatient and if Greg's feelings were hurt he'd just have to find a way to make it up to him.

And maybe waiting in the car wasn't such a good plan. He found himself tensing every time the front doors opened and every time it wasn't Greg his heart sank until he was certain it must be resting somewhere in the pit of his stomach.

He was about to give up; start the engine and just drive home, leave Greg to walk and that would teach him. But as soon as the thought surfaced the doors opened and Greg walked out. Strolled really because he was moving so slow Nick had the sudden urge to unroll the window and shout.

A sign he was officially losing it.

Either that or he'd just spent an entire shift ignoring his boyfriend and now that the day was over he just wanted to go home. Liked that option better so he leaned back in his seat, forcing himself to appear at least marginally calm. Didn't even comment when Greg *finally* opened the door and settled into the passenger seat.

"You okay Nick?" Greg asked, fastening his seat belt and Nick was already halfway out of the parking lot before it clicked.

"Just tired," he replied and Greg was smirking so Nick knew he wasn't buying any of it.

"I can't believe Grissom let us work together," Greg commented and Nick knew what he was fishing for.

Didn't answer, instead grunting something noncommittal before merging onto the highway.

The trip was quick but not nearly fast enough and by the time he pulled into their driveway he was practically panting. Greg was still looking entirely too calm and Nick made a mental note to ask him how he did it.

Not now though because the door was almost open and Greg was the one with the slight tremor but it was Nick's hands that were shaking. Kicked the door closed and didn't even give Greg a chance to remove his coat before Nick was pressing him against the back of the door and kissing him *hard*.

The thing he liked most about Greg was how willing he was to go along with just about anything. The fact that he didn't complain or protest, just melted into Nick until he could no longer tell where he began and Greg ended.

Contemplated dropping to his knees and sucking Greg off in their hall but he wanted skin so he navigated them toward the bedroom. The maneuver was clumsy at best but Greg didn't stop kissing him and Nick wasn't going to complain. Couldn't even think about complaining because Greg had somehow lost his shirt and Nick didn't remember stopping to take it off.

"Remind me why we bother changing at work?" he mumbled around teeth and tongue.

"Anticipation Nick," Greg replied, pulling back long enough to smile.

Nick couldn't help but laugh at that. He'd never pictured Greg as the type for slow seductions but there was a lot about Greg he hadn't anticipated. Not that he minded; each new piece of information filed away until he sometimes thought he knew Greg better than he knew himself.

Funny that a few years ago the thought would have sent him running. Possibly screaming while doing it but now Nick kind of liked the idea of knowing someone so intimately.

Kind of liked having someone to be intimate with and for the first time in his life he found himself thinking words like 'future' and 'forever'. Even words like 'love' and that one still frightened him a little. Not enough to stop though because they'd finally found the bed.

Fell in a tangle of limbs and there was something so *right* about the feel of Greg trapped beneath him. Even better when Greg bucked against him, brushing their erections together and they were still wearing too many clothes.

"Off," he commanded, tugging at Greg's jeans as though the word alone could magically remove the offending garment.

Greg laughed, pausing long enough to shimmy out of his remaining clothes before turning his attention back to Nick.

And then there was nothing between them and that was better. Much better because he could touch anywhere and taste anything and this was worth not being able to touch all day.

Ran a possessive hand down the centre of Greg's chest, trailing across his stomach until he was teasing the patch of hair at the base of Greg's cock. Inched lower until his hand was wrapped around Greg's length and there was the moan he was looking for. Breathless and just a little bit needy and he loved how responsive Greg was to his touch. Loved the little impatient thrust that told him Greg wanted more.

Not that he'd ever deny Greg anything but part of him wanted to drag this out. Commit every sound to memory until he could conjure up the image at anytime. It took all his willpower to remove his hand, leaning forward to press his lips to Greg's and just tasting.

Greg kissed with such enthusiasm it took Nick's breath away every time. Had to force himself to break away, remembering to breathe before moving to Greg's neck. Traced a path with his tongue, biting down on the juncture between neck and shoulder and that would leave a mark.

Continued his path down until Greg was panting and shivering and mumbling something that sounded suspiciously like 'please'. Smiled at that, finally closing his mouth around the head of Greg's cock and that earned him a choked off 'oh god'. Stilled Greg's hips with his hands, pressing so hard he was surprised Greg didn't complain.

Knew there'd be marks, finger shaped bruises on hips and blunt teeth marks on Greg's neck but it didn't matter because Greg was his and he was allowed to leave his essence behind -wondered if Greg would even bother trying to hide it. He'd left a hickey on Greg the last time and Greg had showed up at work wearing a low collared shirt, displaying the mark with so much pride Nick's cock had twitched at the sight.

The memory combined with Greg struggling sent a new wave of lust rushing through him; straight to his cock and he resisted the urge to reach down and take his own length in hand. Concentrated on the pressure of his tongue, tracing patterns along the underside of Greg's cock until Greg was babbling a string of nonsense words.

Reached up and nudged Greg's legs apart, smiling as they fell open in initiation. Slid a finger past the taunt expanse of skin behind Greg's balls, pressing at his opening until Greg relaxed and just *opened*.

And now Greg was practically chanting, words Nick couldn't quite make out but he got the point. Picked up the pace until Greg was clenching around him, crying out as he arched off the bed, the bitter taste of semen coating Nick's tongue.

Didn't even give Greg a chance to recover before he was slipping on a condom, running slick, lube-coated fingers down his length and pressing inside. Struck with sudden tightness and heat, so much heat his eyes rolled into the back of his head. Took him a moment to find a pace, fast enough to send tiny bolts of electricity rushing through his veins but slow enough to drag the moment out.

And then Greg wrapped his legs around Nick's waist, pulling him deeper and all too soon Nick could feel the telltale tingling at the base of his spine. Withdrew nearly all the way before sliding back in, fast, rough. Again. Once more and he was coming and coming and for a moment he thought he might actually black out.

And wouldn't that be cliche.

Had a feeling Greg would never let him live it down so he waited until his shuddering subsided before pulling out, falling onto the mattress next to Greg and just breathing.

"I'm going to have a shower," Greg announced. "Want to join me?"

"In a minute," Nick replied, still breathless and tingling and there was no way he was going to be able to stand.

Greg just smirked, easing off the mattress and Nick could tell he was seconds away from collapsing. Disappeared behind the bathroom door and by the time the water started running, Nick was asleep.


End file.
